X (song)
X is a song by Chris Brown. The song is the first song and the title track of his sixth studio album X. The song was an instant-gratification track alongside the pre-order of the album on iTunes on August 25, 2014. In an interview with MTV Chris said: "The song and the album title X has a couple different meanings. It can refer to an ex-girlfriend, in terms of you always look forward to moving forward from. It’s also about being a reject in a sense. In me being myself, being able to grow up, me not always hanging around the right crowd or doing the right thing all the time, it’s me saying, ‘I’m over it. I’m past the bullsh*t now." Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8NbG5B7p-o Lyrics 1 If you're only as good as the company you keep Then I'mma blame you for what they say about me, free your mind and let your conscience be free When I was by myself, I was fast asleep Since you came around, I've been up for weeks, free your mind and let your conscience be free Yi-yi-yikes, I've been with the wrong crowd I can make you a believer, if I turn the nonsense down I keep my secrets in a safehouse, better if I don't speak, devil's tryna tempt me They just outline my shape out, place me at the crime scene I can see from this high up, you ain't got a heart girl Privacy is for the cheater, obviously you're deceiving Pre-Chorus I know, I know just who you are You put me on lay away You just love to heart shop, oh girl I think that it's over, I think that it's over Chorus I swear to God I'm moving on Mm, back up I ain't going back no more, I ain't going back no more, ahh I ain't going back no more, I ain't going back no more, ahh, I ain't tripping of you, you, you, you I ain't going back no more, I ain't going back no more, I ain't tripping of you, you, you I ain't going back no more, I ain't going back no more Bridge You just start a fight, I ain't fighting back, I'm cool with it I, simply came here to party Why, would I trip off that bullshit When I'm on that good shit? Chorus I swear for God I'm moving on Mm, back up 2 Substitute love for a better thing I deal with my pain like a lonely child, yeah, yeah I didn't build these walls for you to piss all on my castle Go ahead, burn it down, I'mma build me another one, all these clouds Pre-Chorus I know, I know just who you are You put me on lay away You just love to heart shop, oh girl I think that it's over, I think that it's over Chorus I swear to God I'm moving on Mm, back up I ain't going back no more, I ain't going back no more, ahh I ain't going back no more, I ain't going back no more, ahh, I ain't tripping of you, you, you, you I ain't going back no more, I ain't going back no more, I ain't tripping of you, you, you I ain't going back no more, I ain't going back no more Bridge You just start a fight, I ain't fighting back, I'm cool with it I, simply came here to party Why, would I trip off that bullshit When I'm on that good shit? Chorus I swear for God I'm moving on Mm, back up, mm, back up Category:Songs Category:X Songs